


death devours all lovely things

by katyfaise



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:05:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2569214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katyfaise/pseuds/katyfaise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many things that she misses while above her kingdom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	death devours all lovely things

**Author's Note:**

> title is from an edna st vincent millay poem.

There are many things that she misses while above her kingdom. 

The Styx is quite beautiful, there is nothing on her mother’s earth that compares to the way it shines as the light filters through the underworld. And while she is partial to flowers and spring, if only because it’s what she is used to, Persephone can find nothing more beautiful than the asphodel that litters the gardens of the palace.

But there is nothing she misses quite like the way her husband’s beard rubs against her summer tanned skin. The hair has grown unruly since she was last in his presence and the stiff hair rubs against her face as he places delicate kisses on her cheeks, her lips, even the tip of her nose. He moves then, beard burning against her collarbone then to her breasts, tender tongue taking a pink nipple into his mouth until it peaks against his lips. Persephone’s hips rise up, her mind a cloud of lust and passion and pure longing for the man she has missed for six months. Hades only responds by nuzzling his bearded cheek against her navel and for a moment they lay silent, their breath the only noise in the chamber. 

“I missed you, wife,” he whispers against her skin, the smooth skin that will glow red from his scratchy beard when he is done with her. It will last as a reminder of how his lips mark her, how he cannot resist her. She wraps her fingers in his curls, turns his face up toward hers and Hades thinks for a moment that it’s like looking at the sun and he craves the warmth she exhibits. “Tell me about your time above.”

Persephone knows he doesn’t want to hear about the way she touched the flower buds to bring them to life, or how she would lick the fresh honey she found from her fingertips. She knows that he longs for her voice, for the closeness that eludes them half of the year. Like each time before, she weaves another story of the work she does, of the children who are born, how her mother fusses with her laurel wreath as if she’s still a child. Her mother, even after all these years, is still a sore subject, and Persephone switches to happier things quickly. How there is a nymph with child and Persephone feels it will be a little girl with blonde girls like the nymph’s womb she rests in. She keeps talking until her husband moves for another kiss, successfully blocking the stream of words. 

When Hades moves away, he skips her breasts, her plump stomach; and his lips gravitate toward her thighs. Persephone’s breathing hitches, and there’s something animalistic about the growl that leaves her husband’s throat - how he breathes her in and kisses the tuft of hair between her legs. His tongue caresses the tiny bud of nerves inside and she arches up to meet him, only to be met with a strong hand against her abdomen, pushing her back against the dark sheets. Once more, her fingers curl into his hair as a skillful tongue licks into her sheath, the warmness meeting his face. His beard grates against her folds and Persephone can only cry out - the names of old gods, his name, and most importantly how her heart swells for him alone.

He presses fingers inside of her delicately, curls them upwards and pushes his wrist forward, in and out until his hand is slick with her wetness. Hades moves closer again, his tongue laps at her and she is the taste he has missed for so long. She closes her eyes, pleasure taking over as his thumb alternates the pressure with his tongue against her clit. The coil of feeling builds tighter and tighter in the bottom of her belly until she feels it explode and she tenses, her knuckles turning white as they tangle in the hair he’s not taken care of since she left.

“Come for me,” he whispers against her core, and Persephone allows herself to let go - allows her body to release the building orgasm and she is sure her screams can be heard in Tartarus. His thin fingers continue to touch her, continue to move against her now sensitive clit as she rides the wave of pleasure out, her body quivering. 

“That’s truly what I’ve missed,” she teases, eyes lazy and soft lidded, and Hades hides his face to laugh against her soft belly. He nuzzles her there, his beard once more leaving red in its wake against her skin. She bristles at his touch and Hades looks up, a confused smile on his lips. She touches his beard lightly, fingers pulling at the parts that have gotten long enough to curl. 

“Has anyone told you lately, my dear husband, that you desperately need a shave?”

“Nobody but you has the courage.”


End file.
